The disclosed embodiments relate to a memory system, and more particularly, to a memory system performing a segment dynamic allocation operation by sharing a storage array, and an operating method of the memory system.
In a memory system, a plurality of server nodes may share a storage array in the form of one just a bunch of disks or drives (JBOD) and may provide a storage service to the host by using the storage array. Also, the memory system may support redundant array of inexpensive disks (RAID), and thus, input and output operations regarding the storage array may be balanced, and the overall performance of the server nodes may improve.